


Tight

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Hair Pulling, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	Tight

Jim likes it best when Spock's hair is very, very clean. Stripped of the oils that make it so shiny, right after Spock gets out of the shower and dries it, his hair is perfect for tugging, mussing, grabbing onto as Jim kisses him hard and rough and dirty pinned up against the bathroom wall. That's not to say that Jim's the one doing the pinning, oh no, not usually at least. But Jim's never been an easy bottom, and he makes Spock work for it when they kiss, wet and wanting and breathing hard into each other's mouths, the fire in Spock's eyes not unlike what he'd seen that day pinned against the console. He balls his hands into tight fists and listens to Spock's hiss, his attempt to move away. He can't though, can't just manhandle Jim into a more submissive position (at least not without rendering him unconscious in the process), because hairpulling is the one move that really does immobilise a person, where pulling away just makes the grip tighter, and no one, not even a Vulcan, enjoys having their hair ripped out. So Spock doesn't pull away -- instead, he pushes closer, and his body grinds against Jim's, and it's all so thick and hot and _emotional_ that Jim never wants to let go. And maybe, he doesn't have to.

  



End file.
